Le visage de la vérité a la couleur de la haine
by Nayraa
Summary: Un soir de Noël différent. Un cadeau mortel. Une larme, des mots. Ce soir-là, j'eus enfin compris...  Se déroule à la suite du film "Conquerors of Shamballa".


_« Edward, connais-tu la couleur de la haine... ?_

_Celle qui m'aveugle depuis que tu m'as tournée le dos. Ne l'as-tu jamais aperçue ? Toi qui ne crois qu'à la fatalité des choses, laisse-moi donc dévoiler à ton esprit la douleur dans laquelle tu m'as plongée._

_Celle qui fait de mes larmes des perles pourpres. Ces petites perles qui ont échappé au flux furieux de mon sang devenu lave. Cette lave qui brûle mon esprit et dont il ne reste que le néant..._

_Je te forcerai à me faire face, à moi, ce débris d'âme. Ton cadeau sera..._

_En réalité, le mien..._

_Assouvis ma soif par ta simple présence. »_

Un petit rond de buée se formait sur l'épaisse vitre d'un appartement au cœur de Berlin. Deux iris dorés suivaient le lent trajet des flocons de neiges s'ajoutant à l'épaisse couche de neige dehors. Quelques Berlinois pressés se dépêchaient de terminer leurs courses et de rentrer chez eux pour les préparatifs. La nuit allait tomber et l'on distinguait au loin la lueur diffuse du soleil rougeoyant, tentant d'observer la scène à travers les nuages qui apportaient leur magie blanche aux rues de la ville. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Edward.

« Hé, frangin... »

La fine voix de son petit frère le fit se retourner.

« Tu sais... C'est...

— Notre premier Noël à Berlin, ensemble. »

Alphonse eut un sourire mélancolique et prit place aux côtés de son frère sur le vieux canapé, ayant jadis appartenu au défunt Heiderich. Le cadet se tortillait nerveusement les mains et une mèche de cheveux châtain cachait son regard noisette hésitant. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait sans qu'un seul mot n'en sorte.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète, Al ?

— C'est que... Noël, ici... Sans Mamie ni Winry, tu crois que ce sera pareil ? se força-t-il à demander.

— Ca ne sera plus jamais pareil, crois-moi. Je l'ai vécu deux fois déjà... Mais qu'importe, oublie. Toi et moi, on appartient à ce monde à présent. »

Al perdit son sourire.

« Tu me demandes d'oublier, Ed, mais je ne pourrai pas. Tu me demandes d'oublier dix-sept années et je n'en suis pas capable...

— Je ne te demande pas d'oublier ce que tu as été. Je te demande d'oublier ce qui a été un présent, puisque désormais c'est devenu un souvenir. Ce que tu vis maintenant, c'est nous. C'est toi, et moi, Noah, Berlin, l'Allemagne, l'alchimie en tant que mythe, l'Histoire. Et alors tu te construiras un nouveau vécu, avec des rires, des larmes. C'est notre seconde chance... »

Le cadet demeura silencieux face aux paroles d'Edward. Peut-être était-ce bien plus simple d'admettre cette vérité sans se poser de questions... A quoi cela servirait-il ? Puisqu'il ne pouvait ni retourner en arrière, ni retourner à _Shamballa_. Il était temps de bâtir un nouveau vécu.

Quelques pas discrets se firent entendre. Un regard chocolat balaya le salon avant de se poser sur les deux blonds désormais silencieux.

« J'ai fait du café. »

Noah posa le plateau métallique sur la table en chêne et fit signe aux garçons de venir s'installer à ses côtés. Al se dépêcha d'allumer la lumière et de tirer les rideaux sombres.

« On se les gèle un peu » fit remarquer Ed avant de se tourner vers le poêle à bois d'où émanait une lueur rouge.

Son regard s'y perdit peu à peu.

_« On se les gèle un peu._

_— C'est toi l'homme de la maison, ici, alors tu n'as qu'à sortir chercher du bois » gronda Winry._

_Ed laissa un soupir s'échapper et fixa les flammes dansantes de la cheminée. Cela faisait à peine trois jours qu'ils étaient rentrés que le Colonel Mustang s'était empressé de téléphoner pour une nouvelle mission._

_« Fullmetal, je t'ai mis sur une affaire urgente. Je t'en dirai plus quand tu seras de retour, à savoir demain » disait-il. Sans compter sur ses recherches actives mais infructueuses à propos des Homonculi..._

_« Et quand on est pas là, tu fais comment, hein ?_

_— Est-ce que c'est le cas ? Non, s'empressa de répondre la blonde._

_— D'toute façon on lève l'ancre demain dès l'aube._

_— Déjà ?_

_— Je vais aller chercher le bois, fit la petite voix grésillante d'Alphonse. Je ne sens pas le froid alors autant en profiter ! »_

Une tasse blanche encore chaude entre les mains, Noah observait un Ed rêveur et perdu dans ses pensées. Etait-ce un souvenir de _là-bas_, encore une fois ? Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu comme ça, évadé, la tête dans les nuages. Ed était quelqu'un de très vif, d'habitude.

Le voir ainsi lui rappelait l'incident d'il y avait quelques mois déjà. Elle savait quoi faire ce soir...

L'aîné des Elric secoua sa tête et revint sur Terre avec un air un peu ahuri sur le visage. Ces temps-ci, il se perdait beaucoup trop dans ses pensées, dans... L'autre monde. C'était censé être un souvenir ! Il n'avait pas le droit de le _vivre_ comme ça. Pourquoi tout ça lui revenait-il si subitement ? Pourquoi l'irrépressible impression qu'il n'était pas à sa place ne le quittait pas ? Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment que ce n'était pas terminé ?

_Peut-être parce que la seule présence d'Al ne lui suffisait pas..._

Stop ! C'en était trop ! Il avait fait le choix de rester à Berlin, il allait l'assumer coûte que coûte. C'était complètement idiot d'avoir des remords maintenant. Le remord en lui-même était une chose absolument idiote et inutile.

L'heure était venue de se tourner vers l'avenir. Oui, c'était trop tard.

« Ed, bois ton café il va refroidir. »

L'interpellé se tourna vers Noah qui lui tendait sa tasse emplie d'un liquide sombre encore fumant et dont l'odeur corsée venait chatouiller ses narines. Le blond la prit en silence et s'adressa à Al.

« Demain c'est le réveillon de Noël. On sort en ville ou on reste ici ?

— Je pense qu'on restera là, Noah avait prévu de faire un dîner spécial à l'occasion. Et puis, j'ai apporté un sapin et des décorations...

— Pourquoi tu t'embêtes avec des choses aussi inutiles, Al ? On ne faisait jamais de sapin à Amest...

— N'est-ce pas toi qui voulais reconstruire une nouvelle vie ici, Ed ? » demanda Al dans un sourire amusé.

L'aîné se tut, pris au piège.

_« Alors comme ça... Vous ne passerez pas Noël avec nous, cette année ? demanda Pinako._

_— Mustang nous veut, on est sur une affaire urgente. Mais... »_

_Ed ouvrit l'armure d'Al._

_« Hey, mais préviens au moins quand tu m'ouvres ! Chuis pas une boîte de conserve, l'air de rien j'ai une intimité... »_

_Sans répondre à la plainte du cadet, le FullMetal en sortit deux petits paquets soigneusement emballés et les tendit aux deux Rockbell._

_« Joyeux Noël à toutes les deux. »_

« Je monte à l'étage » annonça Ed avant de quitter la table.

Le blond sortit de la petite pièce sans se retourner et gravit les escaliers en bois quatre à quatre. Il en avait assez de tout ça. Ses pensées se mélangeaient sans lui laisser le temps de se rendre compte de son mal-être évident...

Lassé, il se jeta sur son lit et garda les yeux rivés vers le plafond, barrés de quelques capillaires dorés. Rien de grave, tout ça, ça allait passer demain. Après tout c'était Noël, jour de paix et de bonheur. Ne devrait-il pas se questionner avec excitation sur le déroulement de cette journée magique ?

_Cette magie, Ed, je crois que tu ne l'as plus... Tu l'as laissée là, derrière toi et depuis, son absence enserre ton cœur afin qu'il éclate misérablement._

_Un jour, tu seras comme moi._

_Détruit._

Ses yeux se fermèrent peu à peu. Il était encore tôt mais il ne parvenait plus à lutter contre le sommeil. Il était épuisé. Après avoir passé la journée dans les tréfonds de la toute récente _Deutsche Büsherei_(1), son corps et son esprit ne demandaient autre que repos et calme. Un sommeil lourd et brumeux s'emparait peu à peu de lui et il lui parvenait moult sons et couleurs trop bien connus. Le son d'une voix féminine, d'un sanglot, d'un vêtement qui se froisse dans une étreinte... _Le bruit d'une page qui se tourne..._

Noah laissa un infime soupir lui échapper. Ses soupçons s'étaient confirmés... Voilà un moment qu'elle avait déposé son front mat contre celui d'Edward, gémissant et parlant dans son sommeil.

_Sens-tu mon influence sur ton cœur ?_

_Oses-tu encore la nier, enfoiré ?_

_Oses-tu encore affirmer que je ne suis qu'un souvenir... ?_

Tout ça... Qu'était-ce ? La brune était déboussolée.

L'esprit d'Edward contenait des pensées qui ne lui avaient jamais appartenues... Elle n'avait jamais eu affaire à ça. Par-dessus tout, elle était incapable de les comprendre. Que faire ?

La seule chose qui était claire dans tout ça...

C'était... _Winry..._

_Tu vois, Ed ?_

C'en était trop... Tant de pensées tourbillonnantes et douloureuses, tant de remords, il fallait que tout ça s'arrête !

C'était la chose la plus urgente et Noah savait enfin quoi offrir en cadeau de Noël...

_C'est fou comme le destin fait si bien les choses, hein Ed ? Joyeux Noël._

« Ed ? Edward !

— Mhm... ?

— Joyeux Noël frangin. »

Le sourire frais et heureux d'Alphonse venait d'éclairer le regard à peine éveillé d'Ed, encore étourdi.

« J... Joyeux Noël... »

Alphonse éclata de rire face à la drôle d'expression d'Ed.

« Allez, viens déjeuner espèce d'ahuri ! Tu te rends compte que t'as dormi plus de douze heures ? Mais c'est tant mieux, on pourra veiller tard ce soir. Allez, du nerf ! »

Le cadet tourna les talons et ressortit de la petite pièce, désormais noyée dans de matinaux rayons de soleil.

Ed avait une migraine insupportable, en plus de l'habituel mal-être lorsque l'on se réveille d'une nuit trop longue et trop agitée. Sans avoir le courage de vouloir se souvenir de quoi que ce fût, l'ancien alchimiste se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où une douche bien chaude l'attendait, histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Une fois sous le jet d'eau fumant, le blond sourit. C'était le réveillon aujourd'hui. Noël à Berlin. Noël en Europe. Noël avec Alphonse. La journée promettait d'être bien remplie et il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

Pendant ce temps, outre-ciel, dans les tréfonds de l'espace temps, une larme tombait.

Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle avait la force de continuer sa vie ainsi ? Comment avait-elle pu croire que ce n'était rien, que le temps allait guérir les blessures... ?

_Une chose pareille ne blesse pas, elle tue !_

Elle était morte. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Ni quelle heure il était. Ni quel jour on était.

Rester ainsi, allongée sans savoir où, les yeux ouverts sans jamais voir... A se laisser mourir. A ne plus sentir son corps ni son environnement. Juste être là, à respirer et à attendre la pathétique seconde qui suivrait. Exactement la même que la précédente. Sans surprise. Sans attente particulière.

Une seconde vide comme toutes les autres.

Ses pensées se bousculaient dans un langage inconnu, dépourvu de mots mais faits de cris de douleur atroces. Aucun terme n'était assez puissant pour honorer sa haine.

Elle était morte mais ce qu'elle désirait par-dessus tout, c'était de ne plus exister. Mais avant cela...

Elle avait une poignée de mots bouillonnants à offrir pour Noël. A défaut de faire son bonheur, elle lui offrirait la réalité.

Parce que c'est ce qu'il lui a préféré depuis le début. Parce qu'il a tout sacrifié pour ça. Avait-il une quelconque considération pour le bonheur... ?

« Mademoiselle Rockbell ? »

Winry se tourna difficilement. Tiens, c'était l'assassin de ses parents.

« Je dois vous raccompagner. Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte, mais votre grand-mère s'inquiète énormément depuis votre fuite. Ca fait des jours que vous êtes ici et vous ne sortez que pour étancher votre soif ou assouvir un quelconque autre besoin vital. Vous vous faites du mal !

— Non, laissez-moi attendre ici et seule. Laissez-moi.

— Vous allez me suivre et sortir d'ici, oui.

— LAISSEZ-MOI ! » hurla-t-elle avant de laisser échapper un cri long et strident.

Roy ne put s'empêcher de se boucher les oreilles et de fermer les yeux.

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ?

« Le moment... C'est bientôt... Le moment... Je le sais... J-joyeux Noël, Ed...

— Vous délirez. Si vous ne me suivez pas j'appelle des gardes ! gronda Mustang.

— S'il vous plait... Juste un soir encore, un seul soir et ensuite... Faites de moi ce que vous voulez. »

L'alchimiste poussa un long soupir.

« ... Très bien, très bien, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules et roulant des yeux. Minuit ce soir. »

La blonde acquiesça en silence et se remit en position fœtale sur le sol, dont la poussière laissait à peine entrevoir un gigantesque cercle complexe.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'est là ?

— Je...

— Vous espérez encore son retour, hein ? Vous espérez encore que cette enflure revienne ici ! Ne l'avez-vous pas vu vous tourner le dos, arrogant, et couper les ponts avec tout ce qui le rattachait à nous ? Ne l'avez-vous pas vu fuir comme un lâche et tout oublier ? Vous ne l'avez pas vu nous réduire en un misérable souvenir !

— Il reviendra, murmura Mustang.

— Tch, idiot »

Le militaire ne releva pas l'insulte, parce qu'au fond... Il sentait malgré lui qu'elle avait raison. Contrairement à elle, il n'avait pas la force de l'admettre. L'espoir faisait vivre et cette jeune fille était morte. Il ne voulait pas être comme elle. Il... n'en avait pas la force. Lui, Roy Mustang, l'alchimiste de flamme n'avait pas un centième du courage de cette frêle civile recroquevillée sur le sol et probablement en hypothermie. Celui d'affronter la vérité.

Il tourna les talons en silence avec l'amertume de laisser la jeune femme là et dans le froid sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Ce fut rêveur qu'il sortit de la Cité Souterraine, montant les escaliers lentement.

En haut, une paire d'yeux noisette l'observait avec un air interrogateur. Roy baissa la tête et fit signe de négation avant de déclarer :

« Appelez Pinako Rockbell et dites-lui que ce soir tout rentrera dans l'ordre, Hawkeye.

— A vos ordres, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

— Je crois que c'est fini pour elle...

— Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? » questionna Riza en observant son supérieur arriver à sa hauteur.

Les deux militaires se mirent en marche vers l'extérieur.

« Parce que... Soit ce soir sera comme les autres, vain, et elle se laissera mourir tout simplement, ou alors... Dans l'hypothèse peu probable que le cercle s'active... Elle _le_ revoit. Les deux choix mèneront à la même finalité.

— Pourquoi m'avez-vous ordonnée de dire exactement le contraire à madame Rockbell ?

— Pour la persuader que nous avons tout fait. Et c'est vrai, nous avons tout fait. Il semblerait que personne ne soit apte à lutter contre le destin... C'est un fait. »

« Je ferai la vaisselle » fit la voix d'Edward.

Noah et Al esquissèrent un sourire.

« C'est bien la première fois que tu te proposes !

— C'est Noël après tout, il faut s'attendre à tout ! » rétorqua Ed en roulant des yeux.

La brune se leva à son tour en silence et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée.

« Tu vas où, Noah ?

— Chercher... Vos cadeaux. »

Sans plus tarder elle enfila un long manteau prune, rabattit la capuche sur ses longs cheveux et sortit sous la brise givrée de décembre. Au fur et à mesure que ses pas s'enfonçaient dans la neige, elle se fit de plus en plus épaisse et les rues devinrent de moins en moins fréquentées. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de marche, Noah arriva aux portes d'un vieil entrepôt. Aussitôt la jeune femme s'y faufila et toussota à cause de la poussière qui agressait sa trachée.

L'endroit était calme et une lumière tamisée lui parvenait à travers les quelques brèches dans le toit. D'immenses décombres ornaient le centre de l'entrepôt et la brune crut voir un rat se dépêcher de se cacher. Les murs étaient faits de briques de qualité et le tout conférait une ambiance funèbre au grand espace.

C'était parfait. Elle pouvait commencer. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant mais considérait que la quantité d'informations qu'elle avait cumulée ces derniers temps lui suffisait.

Noah ferma les yeux et respira profondément, debout et immobile dans un coin. Pendant un instant, la seule chose qu'elle entendit fut le bruit du vent qui soufflait dehors et des lointaines voitures. Peu à peu les rouages se mirent en place.

La brune récolta tous les souvenirs d'Edward. Il lui était souvent arrivé de rêver de cercles de transmutation – surtout celui qui l'avait amené ici. Elle se mit à marcher et prit de sa poche une craie blanche.

Au fur et à mesure que se reconstruisaient ces souvenirs étrangers, Noah se penchait, appuyait la craie contre le sol, tirait un trait, se relevait et toussait, et cætera. Son dos commençait à lui faire mal et ses membres à tirailler douloureusement mais elle ne devait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Au même moment, Alphonse observait son frère dans un coin de la cuisine, pensif et la bouche entrouverte. Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. Pourquoi lui avait définitivement renoncé à sa vie d'avant pas Edward ? Y avait-il quelque chose pour le retenir, là-bas ? L'alchimie ? Winry ? Y avait-il encore un lien qui les unissait ?

_Que lui arrivait-il, au juste ?_

Ed avait quant à lui le dos tourné et les mains dans l'eau moussante à l'odeur de liquide vaisselle bon marché et irritant pour les mains.

« Je me demande comment Noah supporte cette horreur tous les jours » pensait-il. Il commençait à se demander s'il ne devait pas se trouver du travail et subvenir aux besoins de la maison en même temps qu'Al et Noah plutôt que de rester terré dans la bibliothèque berlinoise. Peut-être l'admettraient-ils en tant que bibliothécaire... Ou alors, il pourrait trouver un poste au laboratoire. Bon Dieu, mais c'était pas si compliqué à Amestr...

_La vie est belle, hein ?_

_Ta mort le sera aussi._

Ed cligna des yeux et reprit ses esprits. C'était quoi, ça ? Non... Pas encore...

D'autant plus que désormais, il percevait des mots...

_Mes mots..._

Noah rouvrit ses yeux. Elle avait terminé et entreprit de faire le tour de son œuvre, un peu ébahie. Un gigantesque cercle parfaitement dessiné, des signes complexes qu'elle ne comprenait évidemment pas. C'était tout comme l'autre jour... Le jour de la venue d'Al. La lumière de l'extérieur donnait un aspect irréel au dessin : les légers grains de poussière grisâtres formaient encore un nuage au-dessus des traits et des courbes blanches. La brune toussota et son seul souffle suffisait à ébranler ces petites particules en suspension dans l'air.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir. C'était une chance à ne pas rater... Aussitôt, Noah se précipita vers la sortie en faisant virevolter les pans de son manteau prune, que la lumière rayait de larges reflets pourpres.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée du domicile, Ed l'attendait adossé au mur et lui faisait face, les bras croisés.

« T'étais où, Noah ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit... répondit-elle doucement en se dirigeant vers les escaliers en bois.

— Mais... Tu n'as rien dans les mains, fit-il en s'approchant d'elle avec un air suspicieux.

— En fait, expliqua Noah, j'ai acheté le cadeau d'Alphonse depuis déjà quelques jours. »

La brune se tut et se mit à monter les escaliers plongés dans la pénombre. Elle s'arrêta après quatre ou cinq marches et reprit :

« J'étais partie préparer ton cadeau.

— _Préparer _? Fit Ed sans comprendre.

— Oui... Enfin... Tu verras ça ce soir. Ton cadeau... Est un peu spécial. »

Noah se remit à gravir les marches mais après un pas ou deux, elle se sentit retenue par le bras et une légère angoisse s'empara d'elle.

« C'est quoi cette histoire... ? » questionna le blond.

Elle força un aimable sourire à s'étirer sur ses lèvres carmin et se retourna.

« Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes... ? C'est juste un cadeau particulier. Ce soir, minuit moins dix, attends-moi en bas des escaliers. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

L'aîné Elric continua de la toiser quelques secondes les sourcils froncés, sans comprendre et avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Noah se força à garder son sourire et se demandait quand est-ce qu'il allait cesser de la fixer ainsi. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Ed acquiesça en silence et repartit vers le salon où l'attendait Al.

« Un problème ? fit ce dernier en relevant la tête des rubans et guirlandes multicolores, agenouillé au milieu de la pièce.

— Non, aucun... T'as fait des nœuds, t'es vraiment maladroit. Attends, je vais t'aider... »

Dissimulant au possible son amusement, Ed s'empara d'un long morceau de guirlande pourpre et tenta de ligoter Al avec.

« Hé mais... fit ce dernier en écarquillant les yeux.

— Trop tard, ricana l'aîné.

— Oh attends que je t'attrape... »

Le cadet tenta de se défaire en vain. Avec un sourire à moitié consterné, il se jeta sur Ed qui s'écarta et l'observa ramper en s'esclaffant.

« On dirait un asticot !

— Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire, l'asticot ! »

Edward s'écroula sur le sol et continua de rire, sans remarquer qu'Alphonse avait entrepris de soigneusement attacher ses chevilles avec le câble électrique de la lampe posée un peu plus loin.

« Oh, enfoiré... » souffla-t-il.

Ce fut au tour d'Alphonse de rire à gorge déployée, bientôt rejoint par son frère. Les rires se mirent à raisonner dans toute la maison sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'en soucie, bien au contraire. Des larmes de joie leur vinrent, une joie stupide et insensée. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Ed réalisa la rareté de l'instant qu'il vivait.

_ARRÊTE !_

L'ex-Fullmetal cessa de rire et se releva un peu. Qu'est-ce que...

_Arrête de rire comme ça... Je ne le supporte plus._

_Parce que ton bonheur..._

_Ronge le mien..._

« Al, détache-moi s'il te plaît.

— Tu rêves, là ! ria le cadet.

— Détache-moi ! »

Alphonse se tut et toisa l'étrange lueur dans le regard de son frère. Mais qu'avait-il, encore ?

« ... S'il te plaît Al.

— ... OK... »

Le silence était de nouveau roi dans la pièce.

« Euh... Excuse-moi, je... Je vais voir Noah. »

Edward se releva avec le mal de côtes caractéristiques des fous rires et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Quelque chose lui échappait et il en était certain à présent. Ce n'était pas _lui_, le problème. Ou peut-être que si, mais un esprit inconnu prenait un malin plaisir à le lui rappeler au moment où il s'y attendait le moins.

_Inconnu... Vraiment ?_

« Noah ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

— Oh, Edward mais... Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer, fit-elle sans se retourner, assise sur le vieux parquet.

— C'est pas comme si la situation était gênante... »

Noah rougit un peu.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu risques simplement de voir le cadeau d'Alphonse.

— Ah et c'est quoi ? fit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

— Non, recule, recule ! »

Ed entendit un petit son aigu qu'il assimila bientôt à un miaulement.

« Non, Noah, on avait dit non...

— J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, ça fait des mois que ton frère en parle. Et puis, n'est-il pas adorable ? »

La brune laissa la petite boule de poils noire sortir d'entre ses bras et tournoyer autour de la cheville d'Edward.

« Mais j'ai horreur des chats...

— Fais un effort pour ton frère. Il a tout laissé derrière lui pour te suivre alors un petit sacrifice comme celui-ci ne coûte rien... »

Le blond soupira en plongeant ses yeux dans le regard brillant de l'animal. Noah avait raison. Al avait tout sacrifié pour le suivre...

_Et toi tu as tout simplement fui..._

« Non...

— Un souci, Edward ?

— Heu, non, rien ne t'en fais pas... Je suis un peu ailleurs ces temps-ci et... Enfin... »

Le jeune homme estima inutile de terminer ses explications confuses et décida de passer l'après-midi à la bibliothèque. Rien de tel pour oublier son état d'esprit...

_M'oublier, moi ?_

_Est-ce que tu te rends compte... Que je te hante ?_

Le reste de la journée fut à peu près normal. Ed s'était terré dans l'immense _Philosophiae Naturalis Principia Mathematica_ d'Isaac Newton sans voir le temps passer. Alphonse, de son côté, était sorti faire les dernières courses pour le réveillon. Quant à Noah, elle tentait de préparer une dinde farcie sans jamais en avoir cuisiné auparavant. La nuit était bien vite tombée.

Un juron échappa à Edward lorsqu'il leva enfin le nez de son livre. Une forte migraine s'était emparée de son crâne et son estomac plaignait une absence de déjeuner. Les lampes de la bibliothèque étaient déjà allumées et baignaient la grande salle dans une lumière orangée et tamisée. Il était temps de rentrer. Le blond se dépêcha de signer le formulaire d'emprunt de livre à l'accueil, enfila son manteau marron et sortit du bâtiment. La neige s'était remise à tomber du ciel presque noir. La rue était mal éclairée par quelques réverbères, parfois cassés. Les passants étaient rares : la plupart préparaient le réveillon chez eux. Tout était calme.

Mais bientôt, un vacarme insupportable se mit à retentir dans son esprit.

_Laisse-moi hurler !_

Ed se prit la tête entre les mains et stoppa sa marche.

_Tu m'entends ? Tu m'entends ! Je le sais..._

Etait-il devenu fou ?

_Viens. Allez, viens..._

Ou alors il avait passé trop de temps à la bibliothèque tout simplement, et sans manger...

_VIENS !_

Exaspéré, il se mit à courir à travers les rues jusqu'à destination.

« Ca va, Ed ? »

Alphonse venait d'ouvrir à son frère, complètement essoufflé et exténué.

« Ouais je... Je...

— Allez, débarrasse-toi de ton manteau et vient t'asseoir avec nous » ria Al.

Ed s'exécuta en silence et suivit son frère dans le salon. Noah avait préparé toutes sortes de plats et les avait soigneusement disposés sur la table. Elle s'était vraiment donnée du mal et le blond retrouva le sourire en le constatant. Son petit frère arborait un sourire rayonnant. Le repas était succulent. Des rires résonnaient dans ses oreilles et pourtant...

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose faisait du bruit. _Quelqu'un_ hurlait...

_Ca y est, tu l'admets ? Un lien indestructible nous lie à travers cette putain de science qui t'a poussé à m'abandonner._

_L'alchimie..._

« Et les cadeaux alors, c'est ce soir ou demain ? demanda Noah.

— Demain matin en principe...

— Heu... Edward aura le sien cette nuit, parce qu'il est particulier.

— Ah bon ? Je veux savoir ce que c'est ! s'exclama Al.

— C'est que c'est un peu... Personnel... »

Le cadet Elric haussa les sourcils puis se laissa retomber sur le canapé. De toute manière, Ed lui dirait tout le lendemain-même. Quant à ce dernier il se posait de plus en plus de questions. Il dut alors se faire patient jusqu'à minuit, heure à laquelle Al dormait déjà. A présent, l'aîné et la brune étaient seuls dans le salon.

« Alors... Ce cadeau ?

— Prends ton manteau et viens avec moi ! »

Ed n'eut pas de temps pour protester : Noah l'avait déjà entraîné par la manche de sa chemise vers la porte d'entrée après lui avoir lancé son imperméable marron.

Plus ils avançaient dans la neige, plus il s'inquiétait. Il envisageait toutes les possibilités mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il se rendit à l'évidence : ils étaient arrivés à l'endroit où tout s'était terminé quelques mois plus tôt.

_Ou plutôt où tout avait commencé._

_Ma descente aux enfers et plus bas encore. Ma folie. Mon amour létal. Ma décadence..._

« Je peux savoir pourquoi on est là ?

— Patience » murmura Noah.

Ed pénétra dans l'entrepôt avec appréhension. Tout était resté inchangé excepté quelques centimètres de poussière accumulés. Un spasme désagréable naquit dans ses tripes. Il parcourut des yeux l'entièreté de l'immense salle et quelques souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit. Et dans un coin reculé et sombre, il voyait un...

Non, il rêvait sûrement. Il voyait un...

Il n'eut pas plus de temps pour réfléchir : Noah l'avait déjà amené et poussé sur le cercle tracé. Tout cela était absurde... Depuis quand Noah savait tracer des cercles de transmutation ? Et puis quand bien même cela fonctionnerait, Mustang avait neutralisé le passage du côté d'Amestris.

« Noah, c'est n'importe quoi. Le passage a été détr... »

_Et pourtant..._

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et stoppa net sa phrase. Une aura violette s'éleva depuis chaque détail du cercle et il sentit sa conscience lui échapper...

Ed ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Autour de lui, tout était blanc et là, au loin, se dressaient deux sombres édifices qu'il avait du mal à reconnaître.

Il n'avait même pas activé le cercle, comment pouvait-il se passer quoi que ce soit ?

« Là... Là regarde... »

Ed se retourna dans l'immense espace où il avait atterri. Son cœur rata quelques battements.

« T... Tu...

— Tu ne peux plus le nier maintenant, hein... ?

— Que... Chuis où là ?

— Face à ce que t'as toujours voulu cacher. »

Deux saphirs baignés de larmes l'observaient avec une amertume sans nom, ornant le visage qu'elles avaient meurtri depuis maintenant des mois.

« Alors c'était ça ton cadeau, Noah... » murmura Ed pour lui-même.

Un triste sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il s'approcha de la fine silhouette face à lui. C'était probablement le plus beau cadeau de tous ceux qu'il avait pu recevoir.

« Winry... Tu m'as manqué.

— Et c'est pour cette raison que tu t'es barré ?

— Hein ? Mais je suis là maintenant, je... »

Winry ne bougeait pas. C'était maintenant, le moment de vérité. Une chance à saisir avant que Mustang ne retrouve son corps effondré et _encore vivant._

« Te rends-tu compte de ton erreur, Ed ?

Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai subi par ta faute ?

Toute ma vie je t'ai attendu. Et au final, tu me tournes le dos et tu fuis. Penses-tu réellement que c'est raisonnable et courageux ? Tous ceux qui t'ont accompagné, tu les as abandonnés lâchement en prétextant que tu voulais refermer ton putain de passage. Glorieux, hein ? Et toi... Et toi...

Tu oses encore te persuader que tout est bien. Là-bas, outre-ciel, tu nous as réduits en un misérable souvenir.

_Comprends-tu ?_ »

Ed garda le silence, incrédule face à ces paroles. Il reprit après quelques secondes :

« J'ai fait ça pour votre bien. J'étais le seul à pouvoir passer de l'autre côté et refermer ce passage de malheur. Je me suis sacrifié pour ça !

— Et tu nous as sacrifiés aussi ? »

Winry inclina légèrement sa tête et laissa une larme rouler sur ses joues déjà rougies. Un sanglot lui échappa et Ed avait l'impression que c'était loin d'être le premier...

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté ici sans fermer le passage ? Plutôt que de fuir, tu aurais dû être prêt à te battre si ça recommençait ! Parce que nous, nous l'étions.

— Winry, tu te rends compte des idioties que tu dis, là ?

— Pourquoi... pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas emmené avec toi, alors ? fit-elle dans un murmure.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux.

— Je voulais être avec toi ! Et toi, enfoiré, tu m'as laissée... Tu m'as détruite... »

Alors c'était ça...

Toutes ces plaintes, tous ces cris... C'était elle...

_Un lien indestructible nous unit._

_Et ce lien... sera là jusqu'à la mort et même après._

L'évidence fit choir Ed sur ce sol irréel et immaculé. Il avait compris.

_Ta science infuse... A trompé ta conscience confuse. Maintenant vois. Vois la vérité face à toi, celle façonnée dans la souffrance dont tu es à l'origine. Elle avait un prix et c'était le bonheur. Le mien. Le tien. Le nôtre. Ton cadeau de Noël se sera au final révélé inattendu... Puisque désormais tu sais, toi, face à ton esprit meurtri._

_La vérité a un prix et c'est le bonheur._

_La vérité a un prix et c'est le bonheur._

Winry s'était allongée aux côtés d'Edward et observait pour la première fois un torrent de larmes sortir de ses yeux ambres et parcourir les joues de son visage totalement figé. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans et demi, elle se sentait sereine.

_Qu'allons-nous faire à présent... ?_

« Tue-moi...

— Tu m'as tuée. »

Le temps s'était figé. Ed avait tout oublié.

« Pardon, Noah. Pardon, Alphonse. Mais je crois que c'est mieux ainsi... Ma Porte, Winry, détruis-la. Et détruis la tienne, aussi. »

Winry leva les yeux vers les deux gigantesques portes au loin. Elle entrouvrit sa bouche et souffla silencieusement en direction des deux monuments. Petit à petit, le léger courant d'air se fit bourrasque puis tempête. Cette dernière entra en collision avec les portes dans une cacophonie monumentale et détruisit chacune des pierres dont elles étaient bâties en les rendant poussière.

_Cette Porte est un peu comme moi... Solide et fière en apparence alors qu'un unique soupir peut la détruire._

« Noah... Merci. »

« Edward ? Edward ! » s'exclama la brune, toujours face au corps inerte de l'interpellé. Celui-ci ne se réveillait toujours pas et un mince filet pourpre sortit de sa bouche entrouverte. Que se passait-il ?

Noah se précipita sur lui et le secoua énergiquement.

« Edward, réveille-toi ! Tu saignes... »

Aucune réponse.

« Edward ? »

Silence. La jeune femme posa une main sur sa gorge et constata avec effroi qu'aucun flux de sang ne la traversait. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et son souffle se coupa un instant.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? sanglota-t-elle.

— Noah ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Alphonse... Ton frère...

— Quoi mon frère ? »

La silhouette du cadet s'approcha de Noah et du corps inerte d'Ed.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

_Parce qu'au bonheur... J'ai préféré vous offrir la vérité._

_Vivez pour vous en créer un autre._

_Je ne peux pas percevoir le bonheur. Je ne peux pas l'offrir. Je ne connais que la réalité._

_(1) Bibliothèque Nationale Allemande, qui portait ce nom à l'époque._


End file.
